Yami
One of the main characters from the story. Personality & Relationships Yami is rather dark and mysterious. He appears to be very strong and friendly. He and Kori share a strong bond of not just friendship but brotherhood also as the two did grow up together. He and Lucy, as well as Gamu, are also very close although their full relationships have yet to be expressed. It is safe to say, however, that their bond is somewhere near his and Kori's. He also shares a strong bond with Granny as she did raise him and the other second generation kids for a vast majority of their life. Appearance Yami has long, black, wild hair that is slightly contained and held up by a head band of sorts with a small triangle emblem. Yami wears an open, long sleeve, collar shirt with a tank-top underneath. He has average long pants with many tears and shoes but also wears a loose belt that hangs further down one side. The bandage and scars on his body are from his journey he was assigned to by Granny. History A year or so before the story began, Yami was sent on a mission by Granny that took him roughly a couple months to complete. Kori believes that the mission was to find Itazura. Nothing more is known about it. Yami is first seen sparring against Kori in their hometown of Startak. After being called home by Granny, the two go inside. However, when the poisonous gas arrived in Startak, he along with Kori, Granny, Lucy, Gamu, and the rest of the town had to evacuate. After being told by Granny to go rescue the rest of the townfolk, he went to the collapsed Startak Inn, which had just caught fire along with the rest of town. There, he noticed a girl, later revealed to be Hera trapped under the burning wood columns. He went to rescue her and when he was about to forfeit to the heat and reseding poison, Kori showed up and the two saved Hera. However, since the village of Startak was destroyed and collapsing around them, they had to escape through the western exit rather than the east with all the other citizens to get to the refuge of Sellage. On the way to Sellage, Yami took out a monster showing off his retractable claws in the process. He then makes fun of Kori for not being prepared quick enough. The group ate the deceased monster that night before sleeping. The next morning, the three kept walking and finally spotted the port town, Sellage. The three made their way into Sellage and eventually split up with Yami and Kori going to see Granny and Hera going to the Welcoming building. After arriving at Granny's, he, Kori, Lucy, and Gamu were taken upstairs and told that it was time for them to be dismissed. During that time, a package arrived at the apartment containing weapons from Granny to them as a parting gift before their dismissal. From the package, Yami received a special cross bow. After leaving Granny and the thrid generation kids, Yami told Lucy, Kori, and Gamu that he would not be travelling with either of them but instead be staying in Sellage for the time being. Attacks, Weapons, and Powers Yami has the ability to use a variety of attacks. Retractable Claws: For the full article see: Retractable Claws These are strange claws that Yami uses. Yami can choose when and when not to wield these claws. He used them originally to attack and kill a monster. Cross Bow For the full article see: Yami's Cross Bow Yami received this special cross bow from Granny as a parting gift after being dismissed. He has yet to use it, however, so his skills with it are, as of now, unknown. Trivia *Yami's name comes from the Japanese word for "dark" or "darkness." *Granny jokes that she should have gotten Yami nail filers to sharpen his claws instead of the cross bow. Category:Characters Category:Second Generation